


He Stands For Something

by robinasnyder



Series: Slaves and Rebels [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is the leader of the angel rebellion, angels who've freed themselves from their human masters and run to the wild woods who fight against human armies and try to win people to their side. Lucifer has to stand for something, he has to be a symbol for people to see. That means Lucifer needs help cleaning his wings from his lover, the rebellion's human physician, Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer was a tight nervous wreck under Sam’s touch. Angels didn’t normally have so many wings to begin with, and Lucifer told Sam that his wings were pink under all the gross cluster of the forest Lucifer had been fighting in. 

Sam wishes he wouldn’t feel so bad. Lucifer’s wings are the way they are because they’re huge and glorious and were the reason why he was bought and sold so often and used so carelessly when he wasn’t the lilting lily his owners wished he was. Lucifer’s wings were the way they were because he ran off into the woods, gathering other runaways like him and build an army to fight back against their owners. 

They’re filled with grit and grime, dust, mud, rocks, feathers from other angels and birds, dead bugs, dried vomit, snot and tears. The feathers have been pulled out by himself, by his people when they tried to pull out bullets, by his old owners and by the people he now fought against. The middle left wing had to be half amputated. Some parts were so scared that feathers wouldn’t grow out of them anymore. 

Not that Lucifer had been certain until they started to clean them in the river. Sam was shivered from cold and so was Lucifer. But there was so much dirt and so much to clean and Lucifer needed it. He hadn’t seen his wings proper in years because he’d been too busy and too wingshy to let anyone touch to help him. He clearly just gave up on the process a long time back. 

Sam placed a kiss on the back of Lucifer’s neck. He shivered, but he turned his head and offered Sam a smile. 

"I can see the color. They’re beautiful," Sam said as he got the last layer of grit out. They really were flamingo pink. They were huge. They had missing patches. Lucifer’s primaries had been plucked before he ran away so he’d not been able to fly. He crawled through underbrush on his belly and shot the enemy. He was a leader and a solider. And Sam loved them. 

"They’re ugly and useless things." Not that Lucifer would ever remove them. That would just be admitting that his wings made him less than humans. 

"They’re not ugly. They’re yours, how can they be ugly?" Sam asked. he guided the wings out and helped Lucifer stretch them, beginning to work the exercises Sam helped the others do who wanted to try and fly again.

"You would say that," Lucifer said softly. "Silly." 

Sam smiled. He wasn’t the only human in their compound, and he was needed, a veterinarian by trade, he’d worked on Angels long before he got caught up in the cause.

And he was Lucifer’s lover.

Sam took it as the honor it was. That Lucifer who had been so abused by humans would accept Sam’s offerings of love, that was a miracle.This was the first time Lucifer had let anyone touch his wings for anything but medical reasons since he ran away. 

"I love you," Sam said quietly. 

"Me too," Lucifer said with a quiet moment. It made Sam laugh, just like it always did, just like Lucifer knew it would. "And I love you too." 

"I know, I’d had known even if you never said it," Sam said. 

"But I wanted to see it," Lucifer said, twitching his wing. Sam found the oil gland and started to oil Lucifer’s feathers, which they desperately needed. It would take a lot of love and care to get Lucifer’s wings back to something he could show off. 

Lucifer wasn’t just their leader. He was their figurehead. His wings were something to show off, his scars something to be proud of, something to show off and say ‘Look, this is what you humans do, and I am not afraid. I am proud of who I am.’ 

Sam would do everything he could to help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Lucifer's wings is damaged beyond repair and part of it must be removed.

Lucifer couldn’t stop his tears. His middle wing on his left wing was torn up. All of his wings had taken a beating since he’d run away from his last owner. But this was different. The last doctor they’d had around had been killed in the last campaign. They had a few angels who’s been assistants, which was why they’d given him alcohol, then they tied him down, hand an foot and all six wings. The middle left had two binds. 

 

He was afraid. They pressed a bit between his teeth and he had to work very hard not to panic. He was being shocked. he was being muffled. He could scream all he wanted in the wild woods. They just didn’t want him to bite his tongue. But he hated bits. He bit down hard. 

 

He didn’t know what happened except horrible pain and him sobbing. No one blamed him. They had no way to knock him out and there wasn’t enough alcohol in the world to block out the pain. They didn’t have great tools, a saw they cleaned with pure alcohol and a knife they were heating to cauterize the wound. 

 

He passed out before it was all over. When he woke his entire left set of wings were splinted and tied together so that they wouldn’t brush against the middle and hurt the healing process. He stared at the familiar ceiling of his tent and tried not to cry again. It was silly to have taken so much pride in his wings that had only ever caused him pain. But he mourned each scar… but this was different. This was a loss of a physical part of himself. 

 

They didn’t blame him when he cried in pain. Maybe they’d forgive him now for crying for what he’d lost.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer didn't really know what to do when one of his soldiers told him they'd caught a human angel physician wandering around the human said he'd come to help. His first instinct was to just kill him. But they really needed a physician and angels weren't trained to take care of their own. Humans were barely trained for it because it involved studying to be a human doctor and a vet and the APs probably weren't going to be paid a lot unless they found a few patrons who lavished money on keeping their angels just so.

 

Lucifer told the soldier to bring the human. It surprised him when he saw the human, who was big and handsome and clearly not stupid. 

 

"I loaded up a van with supplies before I left home," the man, Sam Winchester said. "It's parked off the road, but I didn't know how to bring it into the forest." 

 

Lucifer sent Samandriel with Sam Winchester to claim the van. Samandriel had escaped from his owner by actually cutting off his wings, which had been the only thing his owners had bound down, knowing that wings were considered what made an angel an angel. Lucifer had never been so desperate for escape. Samandriel was one of his most dedicated soldiers, and also a valuable asset because he looked human and could go into human locations. 

 

Samandriel and Sam drove back with a large van. The inside was filled with supplies, mostly medicines that were good for angels but were basically impossible for angels to get their hands on. They had bandages and other supplies, those were easy to steal. What Sam brought would have been impossible for them to steal and was so necessary for their survival. He'd also brought a vehicle that angels could fit into and that had little compartments to hide things in. 

 

"You can stay," Lucifer told Sam Winchester. "But you're under surveillance until I say otherwise." 

 

"Of course," the man said. He glanced at Lucifer's wings though, which were caked with filth and had one missing part that was still bandaged. "You know I should look at that, make certain it's not infected. 

 

"It's not," Lucifer said coldly. 

 

"Lucifer," Castiel, Lucifer's right hand, said calmly. 

 

"Alright," Lucifer said, and led Sam to the med tent. Castiel followed after them and stayed in the tent with them. Sam motioned for Lucifer to sit down and then he got to work. He was very professional. He cleaned the part of Lucifer's wing that he had to look at, the part that was cleaner than the rest. He ordered Castiel to send someone to get him certain things, which Castiel did without question. 

 

In the end, Sam only touched the injured wing, and only as he had to. He applied a salve and rewraped the bandages and gave Lucifer a prescription with orders to take the whole thing, and Castiel promising that Lucifer would. 

 

Lucifer held his breath the whole time.

 

"See," Sam said. "Now, I want to examine everyone, I need to have an idea of what I'm working with. You can keep whoever here you want to make sure I don't do anything. But it's better for me to know." 

 

"Fine," Lucifer said sharply. "Castiel will stay with you. I'll send Balthazar first so that Castiel may be examined first. Do not begin until Balathzar gets here and don't work on anyone if you don't have Castiel here. understood?"

 

"Yes sir," Sam Winchester said. Lucifer had the uncomfortable feeling that Sam Winchester had taken orders from someone before. But he just didn't feel like a soldier. It made Lucifer very uneasy.

 

But Lucifer said and indicated none of this. He left and sent Balthazar to the med tent. And if he watched the tent and each angel that exited that day more closely, who would care?


End file.
